herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine (Disney)
Jasmine is the deuteragonist and the love interest of the titular protagonist of Aladdin. ''She is the 6th Disney Princess in the official lineup and the first Disney Princess to not be a main protagonist for the entire movie. She is the daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. Unwilling to marry any of the snobbish and self-centered princes her father suggests, she runs away from home, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his crazy sister. Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by The Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, but later accepts his proposal after falling in love with him on a magic carpet ride. During this time, Jasmine sees through Aladdin's disguise, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. However, upon announcing her decision to marry Aladdin, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. At the same time, Aladdin attempts to tell the truth of his true identity, but before he can do so, Jafar already exposed his true identity to Jasmine. After Jafar banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, he then makes Jasmine his personal slave girl. Jasmine was then forced into the revealing costume of a harem concubine and leashed to Jafar's throne to serve him. While Aladdin is banished to the frozen tundra, Jasmine must endure Jafar's lecherous advances and humiliations. When Aladdin finally returns, looking to rescue Jasmine and save the kingdom, she helps him distract Jafar by seducing him and pretending to fall madly in love with him. After Jafar discovers she lied, Jasmine tries to steal the lamp in order to restore her father's kingdom. She is then trapped in an hourglass, and nearly dies from lack of air. In the end, she is saved by Aladdin after Aladdin sucks Jafar into his lamp along with Iago and returns to be Princess of Agrabah, with her father, the Sultan. By the end of the film, she and Aladdin finally got married when the two are on a magic carpet ride once again as they share their second kiss. She is voiced by Linda Larkin with Lea Salonga doing her singing voice (Liz Calloway did her singing voice in the sequels). Gallery Jasmine's sweet giggle.png|Jasmine hugging Rajah Jasmine's endearing smile.png|Jasmine's warm smile Jasmine dreaming of freedom.png File:Aladdin_and_jasmine.jpg Jas.jpg|Jasmine and the Sultan held prisoner by Aziz Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg|Jasmine with Sofia the First Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg 1993 jasmine(aladdin).png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|Flirty Jasmine Princesa Jazmín de Aladino en Disney Infinity.png|Princess Jasmine in ''Disney Infinity External Links *Princess Jasmine - Love Interest Wiki *Jasmine Princess Jasmine - Disney Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Princesses Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Movie Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Neutral Good Category:Advocates Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Child Nurturer Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Victims Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreamers Category:Tomboys Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Zoopaths Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Serious Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Passionate Learners Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Villain's Crush Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Genius Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Soul Searchers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Book Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Voice of Reason